Xmen sequel
by moowashere14
Summary: What if Logan got his memory back? How did it happen? What will he do when he realizes his past? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

YAY! First ever story coming right up! That sounded really lame… anyway, hope u like it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

Logan

I'm running. Never stop. Never look back at the destruction behind me. I hear the screams of a mother as her house burns down, with her children resting inside. I hear a man weeping over the body of his wife in the wreckage of a car. I hear a child calling for her father, who will never come home. I don't look back. There is a man beside me. He runs with a triumphant smile on his face, looking at me as if I had made his day. Then, it hit me. I had done this.

I wake up with a cry, covered in sweat. I close my eyes, trying to steady my breath. What just happened? I couldn't get the cry of the child out of my head. I sigh, and lean back into the pillows, still breathing heavily from the ordeal. This was not the first time these nightmares came into my sleep. Visions of pain and torture, I feel like I'm close to insanity. Suddenly, I hear a knock on the door.

"Logan?" I hear whispered from the other side of the door, "are you alright?"

It was Rogue. I should have known she'd come. She almost always does, sensing when I'm tired or upset. I quickly lie down and pull the covers over my shoulders. I can't look weak at this place. I have a rep to hold up. I hear her open the door, feeling her eyes staring at me. Soon, she sighs, closes the door. I hear her footsteps receding in the hallway. And I fall into a dreamless sleep.

Storm

I walk down to the breakfast hall with Kittie discussing a term paper she forgot to hand in.

"Well, it's not my fault that John burned my homework!"

"That was your excuse last time, Kittie. Hand it in by ten o' clock and I'll see if I can still mark it." I mutter, still half asleep. Why does the day have to start this early?

I grab my eggs as Kittie runs off and make my way towards the teachers' table. I sit in my regular seat beside Xavier and Scott. I notice everyone's quiet today. I try to start up some conversation.

"So, any plans for field trips this month? I know Bobby wanted to go to…"

I knew it wasn't working. Then I noticed Logan.

"Wow, Logan, are you feeling alright? You look horrible," I say and realizing I just said that out loud I add, "No offense."

"None taken," Logan mutters with a smirk. His eyes had dark circles underneath them and were rimmed with red. His skin was pasty. I could tell he was sweating badly before because of the way his shirt was sticking to his gorgeous abs. I wince. I have to stop thinking that! Especially when Xavier's around, I can see him looking at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Can I talk to you for a sec, Logan?" I ask trying to keep my voice from squeaking.

"Um… sure." He answers getting up, shakily. I can see his effort in standing up even from across the table.

I walk out of the breakfast hall and turn to see if Logan was still behind me. He shuffled when he walked, nothing like his usually proud stroll in the mornings. But, I can see he was trying to look casual.

When got out the doors I turned on him.

"What happened?" I demand.

"Nothing, just a rough night, that's all. Why? You worried about me?" He asks, snickering.

"Still got your sarcasm I see." I mutter. "But really, what's been going on lately? You're always exhausted and you talk anymore at all and –""I FINE." He cuts me off, and walks away. I make no attempt to stop him, that would be useless. I sigh and walk back to the breakfast hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, what do you think? Yes, I know it was pretty boring, but you have NO CLUE whats gonna happen. Please subscribe! I need you guys. Thx hope u enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Sorry for taking so long. Hope you like this chapter. I can't emphasize this enough COMMENT! I will accept any feedback. Plus, if u have any ideas, please let me know! Enjoy the chapter...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

Logan

"Another mission. Yes. We haven't had one of those in so long it's as if the world was actually screwed on right." I mutter under my breath, excitement coursing through me as the team got on the jet.

"Shut up, Logan," Scott yelled over the propellers. "It's just a recruiting. We have a brother and a sister living in California."

"So? It's still better than sitting in the classroom all day teaching kids crap that they'll never use!"

"Come on, ladies, we haven't got all day," calls Butch, our new pilot after Scott crashed us against the side of the Chrysler building. He was a mutant, not only known for his strong military attitude, but also for his ability to mentally interface any computer. Or any electronic hardware for that matter. We found him in Los Angeles a while back, kicked out from military forces because they found out what he could do.

We sat down in our regular seats and Xavier at the front.

"Um... Xavier, why are you coming with us again? Don't you have um... principaling to do?" I asked uncomfortably, I was always nervous around that guy, knowing the fact that he could read my every thought was really unnerving.

"I have a feeling you will need extra assistance with those two." Xavier said.

"Why, are they powerful?" Scott asked.

"Perhaps more powerful than we have ever seen before, though I am not fully sure." Xavier murmured. I could see he was trying to get some hint of what the two could do.

"So, let's review the plan."Storm says, breaking the awkward silence that was forming around us. "A brother and a sister, ages 12 and 14, living in a forest in California. Both are quite powerful, from what Xavier could tell us, and may require extra assistance. Any questions?"

"Yah, when's lunch?" I asked innocently. "Canadians," Scott muttered as he leaned back in his seat.

"Watch it, One Eye," I say, feeling my temper rise. Before Scott responded, we heard Butch's husky voice over the intercom, "We're approaching our destination."

I looked out the window to see the dreary fall sky in California. We landed atop an apartment building that led up to the forest that served as a home for our two mutants. As we filed out of jet, I heard Xavier give a small gasp.

"What, what is it? Are you okay?" Scott asked immediately. Little suck up. I felt an arm on my shoulder and I turned to see Xavier pulling me back, a grave expression on his face.

"Logan, I want you to sit out on this one." He said.

"What? Why?" I asked, thoroughly confused. Xavier never did this before, not to anyone.

"Just, promise me you will not leave the ship—promise me" he repeated as I began to protest.

"Alright, alright," I mutter. "No need to be so harsh."

"Why can't Logan come with us?" asked Storm.

"Bet you're gonna miss me," I taunted, and Storm rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you later," replied Xavier, ignoring my retort. I knew Storm knew better than to argue and she reluctantly left the jet, followed by Xavier and Scott in the rear. As Scott left he turned to give me a huge wink and a malicious smile. Jerk. Someday, I'll teach him that Logan was not a person to mess with. But, for now, I had to stay in this stupid jet while the others run off and have all the fun. I had to admit, I was pretty curious about what these newbies could do. Heck, what am I thinking? Of course I'm going!

I checked into pilot's cabin and- wow, Butch was asleep! Seems my luck has turned, about time too, I think as I quietly sneak out of the jet. I see my group farther out, already turning a corner into the woods. I caught up behind them, and crept along, making sure they wouldn't see me. I kept myself hidden in the bushes, using one of my main rules of tracking for the past eighteen years, if I don't see them, they don't see me. I used my hearing to keep track of their footsteps. I listened to my teams conversation as they were walking. What I heard didn't make me any less clueless about what's going on.

Storm

"So, what's up with Logan, Xavier?" I asked. "It's rare when you tell someone to stay behind, especially someone like Logan, sir." I thought I heard something behind me, like a snort, but I guess I was imagining things.

"You see, as we approached these mutants I deciphered more and more about what they could do. One of them, though I am not one hundred percent sure which one has a power that will change Logan's life. This mutant can—"Xavier was cut off by rustling in some bushes. We prepared ourselves for whatever was coming. Suddenly a large branch flew up in the air and made a wild swing at Scott's head. I wouldn't mind if it actually hit.

"A telekinetic!" Scott cried.

"No, not a telekinetic," Xavier said calmly, "the girl has the ability to camouflage herself."

"What? We've never seen something like that before." Storm exclaimed.

"It's rare, but not unheard of," Xavier replied. As the branch took aim and swung at my side. I easily blocked the swing and tried to grab for an arm in what seemed like empty space. My hand actually closed around something! How strange... Slowly, a faint outline of an arm began spreading from my hand. Soon, a young teenage girl with black hair and black scared eyes stared back at me.

"Please," the girl pleaded, "leave us alone. No more fights, please."

"It's all right; we're not going to hurt you." I said, holding the girls arm as she struggled weakly. "It's ok, we're just like you." I said raising my hand up to create a little tornado that spun around in my hand.

"You are?" she asked, staring at my hand with a desperate look in her eyes. "Not like the others?"

"Wait, what others?" Then the girl bolted, disappearing as she went. We ran after her, but soon got lost in the tangled forest. I sigh, and lean my head against a tree. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have let down my guard."

"Well, we can still track them down. We need Logan, he can hear better than any of us." Scott said. Did Scott actually say we _needed _Logan? Wow, that's a first. Suddenly, I heard that same little snort coming from the bushes in front of us. I casually edged to the bushes. I reached my hand back into and hit... nothing. I looked back to see an empty space. Guess it was just my imagination.

"So, Xavier, tell us what the brother can do." I asked.

"Very well." Xavier replied. "He is a powerful psychic, but, he seems to specialize in a different area of mind, he specializes in memory. He can form memories in a person's mind and take them away as well. That is why I didn't want Logan to come. He's probably going to force the boy to help him get his memory back."

"Do you think a twelve year old boy can actually do that?" I asked, amazed.

"Yes, I believe he can."

Logan

It felt as if the ground fell from under my feet. All those years of me not knowing who I was, but now, I finally know where to get the answers. I extended my hearing to as far as I can. Through the sound of a breeze rustling grass and insects chirping, I heard the faint whisper of a girl talking. As soon as I did I ran as fast as I had ever had towards that sound. As I ran, I realized I blew my cover, I heard Scott's exclamation and Xavier yelling for me to stop. I can't believe he betrayed me like that. He said he would help me find out who I was. He lied. The whispers began growing louder and I ran into a forest clearing. It was a meadow and seemed to be completely deserted. I heard what the girl could do. I closed my eyes and focused on my hearing. Suddenly, I heard the little pumping of a heart to my far right. I edged close and grabbed something. I opened my eyes to see a little tanned boy standing in front of me. He is my key to the past, and probably my future as well.

xXXXXXXXX

**So, watcha think? Plz leave comments! **** I'll try to post some more chapters soon. I think you guys already know what's gonna happen...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. I know. Sorry. I'm not even going to bother making up an excuse like, oh I had too much school work or I was just too busy because I just don't go with that crap. My only excuse is my utterly despicable laziness that will forever be my side along companion. So please forgive me, and enjoy these 2 new epicly awesome chapters.**

**XXXxXXXXX**

**Logan**

I stared at the boy I was grasping. He was small for his age, lanky. He had olive skin and black hair just like his sister. When I touched him, his black eyes grew misty, as if he was calculating something difficult. Before I could say anything, he came closer and asked, "Please, sir. Please let me help you."

Now it was my turn to be shocked. I was expecting a screaming child that I would have to force to do anything for me. This was much easier. "Yes, that is what I came for." I told him as kindly as I could.

He nodded eagerly. I was still confused when he asked me to sit down. As I did he began telling me, "You see, when people touch me, I practically see their entire life in a few seconds. But, when you touched me, there was a huge hole in the first, I guess, eighteen years or so. The rest went on just as usual, though I might say, your memories were much more interesting than others'. Theirs were all about..."

I zoned out for a little while. I thought about my time at Xavier's, the high point in my crazy life. This would all change if I follow through with this. _What will I find out?_ I thought nervously. For all I know, I could be royalty or- or anything. The possibilities were endless on how I grew up to be who I am, where I came from, who planted this adumantium in my spine and every other unanswered question in my life. But, there was still that little voice at the back of my head asking, _Is this really what you want? _Yes, I told myself. I made my choice. I snapped out of my thoughts in time to hear the boy say, "I'm Jack by the way, Jack Sheppard." He stuck out his hand. I shook it I saw his eyes go misty once again. His handshake did not match his build; it was rough, his hands callused with experience. I wondered how long he and his sister spent in these woods.

"Sit down, and relax your mind. It won't hurt," Jack added as he saw me fidget. "Ok, here we go."

There was a flash. Suddenly, bits of strangely familiar scenarios flashed through my brain. I was a child, playing in a backyard of a mansion, a woman calling my name. My name was James, not Logan. The scene dissolved, being replaced a feeling of drowsiness and nausea. _So this is what it feels like to be sick,_ I thought. The scenes began to change more quickly, at one point I felt rage so powerful it consumed me, but it passed as fast as it came. The scenes picked up to an even higher level. Images raced through my mind as fast as bullets. Wars, Canadian scenery, African villages, a dark laboratory, an island? This was all too much to take, my mind was gonna explode! A man kept popping up, he was my brother, Victor, whenever I saw him, my chest boiled with anger. Then a woman popped into my mind and everything stopped. This was the woman I loved. She was my life. Accepting me for who I am and loving me back. Then, she was ripped away from me, I cried to get her back and she did, but this time, she was lying in the middle of a forest dead. I knew it was Victor's fault. Thirst for revenge ripped through me, but this time, it did not disappear. It stayed there with the rest of the images, which flew by like the wind. Then, it all stopped. I opened my eyes blearily. The image of the girl, Kayla Silverfox, still lingering in my mind. All this new information was too much to take in. It weighed me down, as heavy as the sky. Someone with familiar white hair stood over me. I got up slowly, emotions still roiling inside. Defying gravity was too much for my exhausted body and I passed out into her arms.

**XXXXXXXxXXXXXXX**

**Hope you enjoyed! So, you know the drill: R&R. Seriously. Do it. But wait! Don't stop reading yet! There's another chapter! YAY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ha! I told you. This is sort of a time lapse in this one. Don't get too confuse!**

Storm

I ran through the woods, ducking under low branches, farther ahead then Xavier and Scott. What is he doing? I can't believe that Logan disobeyed direct orders from Xavier. I know that he's the 'take no instructions from anyone' type of guy, but he's always been so nervous and intimidated by Xavier. Still, I had my hopes up. Maybe we could still catch him before he caught up with the children. I know he can be gentle and friendly when he wanted to be, I saw him with the students— I was ripped from my thoughts when I heard a loud scream coming from the clearing ahead. But it wasn't a child's scream, no. It was Logan's.

I picked up my pace, the agonizing yell still echoing in my ears. I've heard many screams in my life, but this one was... different. It was a scream of such sadness, so much pain; it's as if everything you've done, everything you've loved was ripped away. I burst through into the clearing, and what I saw made me gasp in shock. A dark haired kid stood over Logan's panting, shivering body, his eyes closed and his lips murmuring. I slowly edged closer to the two figures. It was growing darker, the sun setting in the horizon. This would be around the time when we'd all be eating dinner, talking, laughing. Not running through a Californian forest looking for Logan and two kids. I was about place my hand on the boy's shoulder, when I heard a voice from behind.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Xavier said, rolling out from under a tree, Scott close behind him.

"Why not?" I hissed. This was all Xavier's fault, he should have done something. No doubt he heard Logan's thoughts when he followed us into the forest.

"Because," Xavier continued as if nothing was wrong, "the recovery of a memory is a very delicate process. It requires intense concentration to make sure that the mind remains unharmed. In Logan's case, he is recovering eighteen solid years of memory. Think about what can go wrong. It doesn't matter really, the boy is just about finished."

As he said that, the boy dropped to his knees, panting, and fell face forward into the grass. At the same moment, Logan shuddered, opening his eyes and stared blankly into space. He was murmuring, just like the boy did.

"Logan? Logan! Snap out of it!" I said leaning in to get a better look at him. I caught a few words Logan muttered, he seemed to be talking about a girl, Kayla? I was surprised to see tears rolling down his face. Abruptly, he stood up, swaying slightly. I had to jump back to avoid bumping into him. For a second, our faces were a centimetre apart. In that moment, when I looked into his eyes, I was astonished to see that they lacked of their usual arrogant glimmer. It was replaced with sadness, pain and... anger? Suddenly, he passed out into my arms. As I staggered under Logan's weight, I knew something was seriously wrong.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXXX**

**Ya well, here you have it. And guys, i am seriously running out of ideas so, if you guys want anything to happen, you'd better PM me. R&R! Thx, ill try to upload sooner this time! :)**


	5. AN

Hi guys! This is an **Author's Note** by the way, so you can go on hating me. I'm REALLY sorry for not updating lately, it's just that I've been having suffering from severe writer's block. BUT, that's not what I'm here for! I just made a beta account, and if you need someone to look through your work, I'M HERE FOR YOU!


End file.
